: This research is designed to develop a specialized system called TeleMinder-TBC(tuberculosis Care) for use with outpatient populations most at risk for tuberculosis, i.e., racial and ethnic minorities, recent immigrants, the elderly, and HIV infected individuals. TeleMinder-TBC is designed to increase compliance in tuberculosis care by allowing health care providers to send voice mail messages to patients. These messages are developed on the basis of a multi-factor model of compliance. With its completion and validation in Phase Two, TeleMinder-TBC System will provide a system and set of procedures to more cost-effectively: 1) identify and contact individuals at high risk for tuberculosis; 2) increase compliance with screening, prophylactic, and treatment aspects of tuberculosis, including appointment-keeping and medication use; and 3) provide patient and community education about tuberculosis. The TeleMinder-TBC System is specifically designed for those approximately 1700 hospitals and clinics engaged in multiple facets of tuberculosis care.